Dark Oblivion
Dark Oblivion jest to insert piosenka Marii Cadenzavna Eve śpiewana w Sezonie 2 Odcinku 1, oraz Marii druga charakterystyczna piosenka. Tekst |-|Angielski = (Lost in a world gone astray,) (Questions, nothing left to say.) (But still tomorrow remains, yeaaah!!) Falling to pieces, a shattered dreamland, nothing but shadows now. (As night stars to fall) Open your eyes to a brand new nightmare. Try to escape, but how? (As light wakes us all) What does the future hold? (A fallen world once bold?) Can we escape this cold? (Fate abandoned) When will a new sun rise? (When will we realize?) How many dreams must die? (We can’t turn back now.) Entwined in darkness the light starts to fall. Merciful gods will mean nothing at all. Stand on hallowed ground; reflect inside. So many questions remain. Tainted sanity preys upon us. We have to escape this pain. (I will fly) Stand up, stand up, come on, let’s go now. We will never fall again. (Not again) Fate will never begin to bind us in dark oblivion. Wrapped in illusion so parasitic, as this dream takes its toll. (A flame stirs inside.) Burning with anger, a searing passion. Helpless, we lose control. (The fire will ignite.) Trapped in a wicked plan. (A storm upon this land…) No gods to lend a hand. (Darkness comes now.) How can we stop this strife? (This wretched parasite…) Can we retake this life? (Keep moving forward.) Relight the torch of the fire within. Burn through the darkness and consume the sin! Break the cycle now; retake our lives. We must not live in regret. Time will never wait; the clock’s ticking. We have to make our last bet. (It is time) Stand up, stand up, come on, let’s go now. No need to be so afraid. (Don’t look back) One dream, one life, one chance to stand strong. One hope for all mankind. Stand on hallowed ground;　reflect inside. So many questions remain. Tainted sanity preys upon us. We have to escape this pain. (Fight as one) Stand up, stand up, come on, let’s go now. Reclaim our lives here and now! (Together) Fate will never begin to bind us in dark oblivion. |-|Tłumaczenie= (Zagubieni w świecie zbłądzili.) (Pytania nic nam nie mówią.) (Ale wciąż pozostaje jutro, yeah!!) Kraina Snów rozpada się na kawałeczki, nie ma już nic poza cieniami. (Jak noc spadających gwiazd.) Otwórz swe oczy na zupełnie nowy koszmar. Spróbuj uciec, tylko jak? (Jak światło budzące nas wszystkich.) Co przyniesie przyszłość? (Niegdyś odważny, upadły świat?) Czy możemy uniknąć tego zimna? (Los opuszczonych.) Kiedy wzejdzie nowe słońce? (Kiedy zdamy sobie z tego sprawę?) Jak wiele snów musi umrzeć? (Nie możemy zawrócić.) Splecione z ciemnością światła zaczynają spadać. Miłosierni Bogowie nic nie znaczą. Stań na poświęconej Ziemi; odbijającej się wewnątrz. Wciąż tyle pytań. Splamiony rozsądek żeruje na nas. Musimy uciec przed tym bólem. (Polecę) Wstań, wstań, chodź, chodźmy teraz. Nigdy nie upadniemy ponownie. (Znów) Los nie przestanie nas wiązać, aż nie popadniemy w mroczne zapomnienie. Zamknięcie w iluzji tak pasożytniczej, jak ten sen ma swoje konsekwencje. (Płomień budzi się wewnątrz.) Płonąc gniewem, piekąca pasja. Bezradni, tracimy kontrolę. (Ogień zapłonie.) Uwięziona w niegodziwym planie. (Burza na tej Ziemi...) Bogowie Ci nie pomogą. (Ciemność nadchodzi.) Jak możemy zatrzymać te kłótnie? (Tego przeklętego pasożyta...) Czy możemy odzyskać to życie? (Naprzód.) Ponownie zapal wewnętrzną pochodnie. Płoń w ciemnościach i pochłoń grzechy. Przerwijmy to błędne koło; odzyskajmy nasze życia. Nie możemy żyć z żalem. Czas nie będzie czekał; zegar tyka. Musimy dokonać nasz ostatni układ. (To czas.) Wstań, wstań, chodź, chodźmy teraz. Nie musisz się tak bać. (Nie patrz wstecz.) Jedno marzenie, jedno życie, jedna szansa by stać się silną. Jedna nadzieja dla całej ludzkości. Stań na poświęconej Ziemi; odbijającej się wewnątrz. Wciąż tyle pytań. Splamiony rozsądek żeruje na nas. Musimy uciec przed tym bólem. (Walczmy, jako jedno.) Wstań, wstań, chodź, chodźmy teraz. Odzyskajmy nasze życie tu i teraz! (Razem) Los nie przestanie nas wiązać, aż nie popadniemy w mroczne zapomnienie. Audio Ciekawostki *Jest to jedyna piosenka o charakterze, którą śpiewa wyłącznie po angielsku. en:Dark Oblivion Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki o charakterze Kategoria:Insert Piosenki Kategoria:Muzyka